


The Time of My Life

by sancho1302



Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Celos, M/M, NY - Freeform, NYADA
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-09-15
Updated: 2013-10-18
Packaged: 2017-12-26 16:04:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/967901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sancho1302/pseuds/sancho1302
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jake Puckerman y Brody Weston son nuevos alumnos de NYADA y compañeros de habitacion... Todo se desarrolla a partir de ahi... ( Es un resumen malisimo, lo sé, pero la historia está bien, lo prometo)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Time Of My Life

Capitulo 1

Jake metió la ultima caja de ropa en su nueva habitación justo cuando su reloj marcó las doce del mediodía. Era el ultimo día de Agosto y Jake Puckerman había terminado la primera fase de su mudanza. Su madre entró detrás de él:

"Bueno… Ya esta todo" le miró con ojos llorosos buscando al pequeño niño que corria a sus brazos hace 18 años cada vez que llegaba de trabajar "Te voy a echar de menos, hijo."

Instantáneamente Jake se giró y sin mediar palabra, abrazó a su madre. "Yo también, mama. No sabes cuanto".

Se fundieron en un abrazo de varios minutos del que los dos salieron llorando. Su madre se secó las lágrimas y se las seco a Jake. "Jake, hijo, tengo que irme, entro a trabajar a las tres y hay dos horas de viaje".

Jake suspiro profundamente. "Esta bien, mama" Volvió a abrazarla, consciente de que seria la ultima vez que lo haría en mucho tiempo. "Llamame cuando llegues, vale?".

Su madre asintió y mirándolo aun con pena salió del cuarto no queriendo hacer mas dura la despedida, salió de la habitación de su hijo, despidiéndose con la mano. Jake cerró la puerta y se puso a mirar el bien el piso.

Era bastante pequeña. Un sofá , una televisión, dos armarios, dos estanterías, una mesa con cuatro sillas y dos camas mal repartido todo por el poco espacio que tenia la habitación. Dos camas, eso quiere decir que compartiría habitación. Con otro chico, la idea le incomodaba un poco. Siempre había sido muy solitario y ahora iba a tener que compartir su intimidad y su dia a dia con otra persona. Bueno, estaba dispuesto a pagar ese precio por estar en la New York Academy of Dramatics Arts. La otra cama estaba hecha con las mismas sábanas que la suya y no parecía haber sido desecha recientemente, asi que cabía la posibilidad de que su compañero aun no hubiera llegado a Nueva York.

Jake empezó sacar la ropa de sus cajas y a colocarla en el armario. Cuando terminó con la primera caja, estaba muerto de hambre. Era casi la una de la tarde. Jake bajó al comedor de NYADA a por la comida del día y como apenas vio a nadie por los pasillos ni en el comedor. Asi que cogió la comida y se la llevo a su habitación. Al llegar , vió que la puerta estaba abierta. Se extraño, el estaba seguro de que la había cerrado. Cuando entró vio a un chico alto cogiendo una de sus cajas y moviéndola para poder pasar.

"Em, disculpa, ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Quién eres?"

El muchacho se sorprendió al oir la voz de Jake, pero se giró y sonrió a Jake ampliamente.

"Soy Brody Weston, tu compañero de habitación. Tu debes de ser…" Miró su papel, en el que Jake pudo ver el símbolo de NYADA en una esquina" Jacob…Jacob Puckerman" dijo el chico, leyendo el papel y tendiéndole la mano.

"No hay razón para ser arisco. Parece buen chaval" pensó Jake, que le dió la mano para saludarle."Jake, llamame Jake" dijo intentando parecer amable.

Cuando el saludo terminó, Brody volvió a girarse y miró a las cajas de Jake.

"¿Has llegado hoy también?" Jake asintió y busco cajas de Brody pero por mas que miró, no vió nada mas que la bandolera que llevaba el muchacho colgada.

"¿No traes equipaje?" Preguntó Jake curioso. Brody se giró de nuevo para mirarle y le volvió a sonreir.

"Si, esta todo abajo , en mi coche" Brody se pasó una mano por la nuca, haciendo muecas con la cara.

"¿Necesitas que te ayude?" Al decir eso Jake , Brody volvió a sonreir. "Madre mia ¿Este chico es de esos optimistas empedernidos o que?" pensó Jake.

" No me vendría nada mal" dijo Brody.

Entre Jake y Brody subieron las cuatro cajas de un viaje. Las dejaron en la habitación y cada uno eligió cama. Y se pusieron a seguir sacando sus cosas de las cajas.

Hubo un momento, como una hora y media mas tarde después de empezar en el que Jake, se giró un momento a ver que hacía Brody y le vió mirándole. El otro chico, al darse cuenta de que había sido pillado, disimulo moviendo los ojos hacia la ventana. Ninguno de los dos dijo nada, hasta que Jake terminó con su ultima caja. Se levantó miro a Brody, al cual aun le faltaba una caja y algo mas de otra.

"¿Quieres que te ayude?" Jake preguntó a Brody.

Cuando Brody iba a contestarle, sin siquiera girarse debido a que le daba vergüenza porque antes le había pillado mirándole, sonó el móvil de Jake. Era un mensaje de su madre. Habia pillado atasco, llegaba tarde a trabajar y no podía llamarle. Jake guardó el móvil y miró a Brody esperando una respuesta.

Brody negó con la cabeza.

"No hace falta, tranquilo" señalo al bolsillo donde Jake había guardado "¿Tu novia echándote de menos?" Se rió, pero no había vuelto a mirar a Jake. A Jake en el fondo le hacia gracia que no quisiera mirarlo, asi que sonrió levemente.

"No, era mi madre. Yo no tengo novia. La que tenia en Ohio se fue a estudiar a California y decidimos que era mejor dejarlo."

Mientras dijo eso, Brody siguó sacando ropa y guardándola en el armario. Cuando Jake contesto cogió una foto de la caja con cosas de Brody y la miró.

"Tuve un amigo que hizo eso con su novio el año pasado y le acabo poniendo los cuernos y nosotros no queríamos acabar asi." Mientras había dicho eso se fijo en la foto. Tendria como mucho dos años y en ella salía Brody y otro chico agarrados por los hombros. Parecían amigos. Parecían algo mas que amigos."¿Quién es?" le dijo a Brody, tendiéndole la foto.

Brody, reacciono rápidamente, le arranco la foto a Jake de las manos, la metió en una mochila y metió la mochila debajo de la cama, en menos de veinte segundos. "Nadie. Ya no es nadie" Después de eso, Jake se tumbo en su cama y se puso a leer los papeles que le habían dado en información sobre NYADA, sus clases, los profesores y demás. Al rato, Brody terminó de instalarse y se sento sobre su cama, mirando a Jake.

"Oye, siento lo de antes. Es una historia un poco personal. Aun es un poco pronto para empezar a contarnos todo, ¿no crees?" Jake asintió y después los dos se rieron. Jake se puso a terminar los papeles. Cuando Brody lo vio le preguntó "¿Qué dia empezamos las clases?"

"El 14"

"Vaya. Es perfecto. Dos semanas para acomodarnos a todo" Brody volvió a sonreir. Jake pensó que se acabaría acostumbrando a sus cambios repentinos de humor.

Por primera vez desde que se habían conocido Jake empezó a mirar a fondo a Brody, disimuladamente. Era mas alto que él. Tenia ojos claros, no podía saber el color exacto, porque no quería mirar demasiado fijamente y su camiseta marcaba unos brazos notoriamente esculpidos en el gimnasio. Jake después de haber visto bien a Brody, se tumbó en la cama mirando al techo.

Jake se despertó bastante mas tarde. Ya estaba oscureciendo. Miro el reloj, eran pasadas las nueve. Jake se incorporó en la cama y vió que Brody no estaba. Probablemente se habría ido a duchar o estaría dando una vuelta para conocer las instalaciones o algo. Jake decidió que ya se ducharía al dia siguiente, estaba demasiado cansado. Se puso el pijama y se dispuso a volver a dormir cuando alguien llamó a la puerta. Jake se acercó y preguntó.

"¿Quién es?"

" Jake, soy Brody. Perdona por despertarte pero es que me he ido a duchar y se me ha olvidado la llave dentro"

Jake abrió la puerta "Tranquilo, no estaba dormido" Cuando Jake abrió vió a Brody con una toalla a la cintura y ninguna otra prenda de ropa. Sus sospechas eran ciertas tenia un torso que parecía haber sido esculpido en piedra. Jake se dijo a sí mismo que que era lo que hacía fijándose en el torso de su compañero de habitación, si a el no le gustaban los hombres. Prefirio ignorar esos pensamientos y apartarse para dejar pasar a Brody.

Justo cuando Brody entraba dos chicas pasaron por detrás suya riéndose, le miraron y le dijeron "Hasta luego, guapo" a lo que Brody contestó con un "Hasta luego, preciosas" cerrando la puerta tras de sí. Al entrar sacó un biombo de detrás de su armario, lo extendió y se puso el pijama. A Jake toda la historia del biombo le hizo gracia y riendo le dijo a Brody:

"Brody, puedes cambiarte delante de mí, he jugado al futbol durante todo el instituto y me he duchado en los vestuarios con el resto de chicos" Brody, no pudo evitar reírse también y contestó:

"Esta bien, lo siento, pensé que podría molestarte"

" No, tranquilo" dijo Jake mientras se metía en la cama.

"Oye por cierto, me has mirado raro cuando he saludado a esas chicas, ¿Por qué?"

Era verdad, a Jake le había sorprendido que saludara de esa manera a esas chicas. Mas bién le había sorprendido que ligara con esas chicas. Entre el momento en el que Jake cazó a Brody mirándoles y la foto con el otro chico, además de su exagerada reacción cuando Jake la cogió, Jake había supuesto que Brody era gay, lo cual le parecía normal.

" No te he mirado mal. Solo me ha sorprendido" dijo Jake, bostezando.

"¿Sorprendido? ¿Por qué?"

"Pues veras, no se… como decirlo… yo pensaba que tu eras gay" Brody se empezó a reir a carcajadas, lo cual sorprendió a Jake "¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué te ries?"

Cuando Brody recobró la compostura, contestó mirando a Jake" No soy gay. Soy una persona a la que le gustan las personas, no su sexo. Y tampoco me gustan las etiquetas"

Jake empezó a ponerse colorado. No sabía donde meterse. " Lo… Lo siento" dijo como pudo.

"Tranquilo" dijo Brody sonriendo" No pasa nada. Somos compañeros de habitación ¿no? Tendremos que conocernos de alguna forma."

Jake asintió y se acomodó en la cama. Esa seria su nueva vida durante el próximo año. Vivir con Brody, en NY, asistir a clases en NYADA. Y todo cada vez parecía ser mas interesante.


	2. Nueva York desde una moto

**Capitulo 2: NY desde una moto.**

Cuando me desperté, al día siguiente, vi a Brody en la mesa con el desayuno hecho. Tostadas, huevos revueltos, café y zumo de naranja. Cuando vio que me había despertado y que estaba intentando enterarme de lo que pasaba, sonrió. Por alguna razón, me resultó agradable que lo primero que viera nada mas despertar fuera su sonrisa. Era, de algún modo tranquilizadora.

Me incorpore en la cama, estirándome y frotándome los ojos.

"Buenos días" le dije, sonriendo al mirar que había traído el desayuno "Has traído el desayuno"

"Si, me he despertado pronto y he bajado a por el desayuno y me he traído aquí el tuyo también, espero que no te importe" Me dijo mientras se le formaba en la cara una expresión de incomodidad.

"No, tranquilo. Ha sido una grata sorpresa" dije sonriendo mientras salía de la cama y me ponía las zapatillas. Me senté enfrente de Brody."Tiene todo una pinta estupenda. Espera… ¿Has dicho que habías madrugado? ¿Qué hora es?"

Él miró su reloj y me dijo "Las diez y media pasadas"

"Oh, Dios. Si que he dormido" Me reí. No esperaba haber dormido tanto. Hubo un momento de silencio incomodo que rompí preguntándole. "Bueno, ¿Cuáles son tus planes para el día?"

Brody se pensó bastante la respuesta antes de contestar.

"Pues tenía pensado ir a buscar un gimnasio cercano, para apuntarme"

"Guay, yo también quería apuntarme" Cuando dije eso, él sonrió, otra vez.

Terminamos de desayunar hablando de temas sin importancia. Cuando me levanté de la mesa, miré por la ventana y la vista de Nueva York me encantó. Eran simplemente edificios. Pero me había esforzado tanto por estar ahí, y ahora estaba ahí. Me sentí genial en ese momento. Brody, estaba mirándome mientras yo estaba absorto en estos pensamientos y dijo:

"Tengo una idea" me dijo sonriendo ampliamente" ¿Alguna vez has hecho un tour por Nueva York?"

"No, la verdad es que no" le conteste mirándole perplejo.

"Pues prepárate Jacobo, porque vas a dar tu primer tour por Nueva York" Me le quede mirando aun mas perplejo que antes. Él se rió "No me mires así. Mis tíos viven en Brooklyn y he venido aquí todos los veranos desde que era pequeño. Tengo en su parking una moto guardada y conozco una ruta turística que podríamos hacer que te gustará" Se me quedó mirando esperando una reacción por mi parte, pero yo estaba aun sin saber que decir, y como no obtuvo respuesta, añadió"Si quieres, claro. Pero te advierto, dicen que Nueva York se ve mejor desde una moto."

"Si, si. Por supuesto que quiero" Sacudí la cabeza volviendo en mi. Él simplemente contestó con otra de sus sonrisas. Se levantó de la mesa y se fue a su armario a cambiarse de ropa. Yo hice lo mismo. Mientras me cambiaba puede verle sin camiseta mientras se cambiaba, mediante el reflejo de mi espejo de pie. La verdad, es que tenía un cuerpo bastante envidiable. Cuando me quise dar cuenta, estaba embobado mirando su reflejo. " ¿Qué me está pasando? "Pensé "Jake, a ti te gustan las mujeres. Desde siempre." Sacudí la cabeza, tratando de despejarla y terminé de vestirme, tratando de evitar girarme o mirar al espejo.

*Punto de vista de Brody*

Jake, mi misterioso compañero de habitación. Desde el primer momento en el que le conocí hubo algo que me hacía querer conocerlo. En todos los sentidos. En toda mi vida, solo me había gustado un chico, Holden. Mi vecino en Montana, de toda la vida. Pasábamos mucho tiempo juntos y, claro, el roce hace el cariño. No terminamos muy bien, por eso reaccioné así cuando Jake sacó su foto. Aun así, aun habiéndome demostrado a mi mismo que no me gustaban más chicos que Holden, me he considerado a mi mismo bisexual desde entonces. Claro, que eso no lo sabe casi nadie. Pero ahora, lo que sentía por Holden, o algo parecido, ha vuelto desde que he conocido a Jake. En aquel momento, en el que estábamos los dos cambiándonos de ropa para salir a ver Nueva York en mi moto, las líneas que hacían su espalda me incitaban a agarrarle por detrás y a no soltarle, a besarle y a un sinfín de cosas más.

Había conseguido convencerle para enseñarle Nueva York en la moto, lo que en verdad era una escusa barata para pasar tiempo con él. Pensé que si pasábamos tiempo juntos, aunque no acabáramos teniendo una relación, acabaríamos siendo buenos amigos, lo cual, podría bastarme. Él aceptó mi oferta sin tener que esforzarme por convencerle, lo cual era una buena señal.

Jake, no tenía pinta de estar interesado en los chicos. Era imposible que lo estuviera. Todo en él gritaba heterosexualidad; como en mí, a primera vista.

Me terminé de vestir, y guardé mi ropa esperando a que terminara Jake. De verdad, esperaba que aquel día fuera un día especial.

*Punto de vista de Jake*

Terminamos de vestirnos y salimos de la residencia, camino de casa de los tíos de Brody. Mientras pasábamos por lugares significativos o alguna calle especial, Brody contaba anécdotas sobre esos sitios. Era gracioso. Ponía bastante empeño por resultar interesante que a veces dejaba de escucharse a sí mismo. Llegamos al edificio en el que vivían sus tíos, Brody subió al piso y diez minutos más tarde, bajó con unas llaves en la mano.

"Vamos, la moto está en el parking" dijo y me hizo seguirle por los pasillos del edificio hasta llegar al parking donde se encontraba su moto. Una moto negra, bastante grande y bonita. Brody se puso sus gafas de aviador, intentando fardar, me miró y me dijo:

"¿Sabes montar?"

"No, en la vida he montado en un trasto de estos" dije mirando la moto. "Pero no puede ser muy diferente a montar en bici, ¿No?" Le miré esperando una respuesta. Todo lo que obtuve fue una de sus risas.

"Tu súbete detrás de mí, agárrate fuerte y, sobretodo, no te sueltes" Hice lo que dijo, me monte detrás de él, me agarre a él y cuando él noto mis brazos, giró un poco la cabeza y me añadió. "¿Preparado?".

Iba a contestar, pero antes de que me diera tiempo, Brody ya había arrancado y estábamos saliendo del parking hacia la luz del día.

Al salir, hizo una curva bastante justa de tiempo y espacio, me asusté y mi reacción instintiva fue apretar en el abrazo. Al hacerlo, pude notar sus abdominales con las manos. Me di cuenta a tiempo, antes de que pudiera resultar incomodo que le palpara de esa manera y aflojé el abrazo. Miré hacia adelante y vi que Brody tenía media sonrisa de suficiencia en la cara. Lo había hecho aposta. Me incorporé un poco para llegar a su oreja y decirle:

"No te aproveches así de mi inexperiencia, mala persona." Noté que se reía. "Por cierto, ¿No deberíamos llevar casco?"

"¿No crees que Nueva York se verá mejor sin casco?" me gritó para que le escuchara.

"Probablemente" dije riendo.

Hicimos una gran ruta turística. Llegábamos a algún sitio especial, Brody contaba la historia y lo especial del lugar y partíamos hacia el siguiente. Al llegar a la estatua de la libertad, vimos un puesto de perritos y paramos para comer. Pasamos toda la tarde haciendo lo mismo que habíamos hecho por la mañana. Vimos Alcatraz desde la orilla del río Hudson; pasamos por el MOMA, prometiendo que un día iríamos a verlo; pasamos por la Quinta Avenida; por el Empire State, donde Brody presumió de haber subido hasta arriba, yo le dije que no me lo creía y él me dijo que un día me lo demostraría; Rockefeller Center; pasamos por el puente de Brooklyn; por Broadway; Times Square; Wall Street…

Cuando quisimos darnos cuenta, empezaba a oscurecer. Estábamos viendo Wall Street, Brody se montó en su moto, se giró hacia mí y me dijo:

"Creo que ya vale por hoy, está oscureciendo"

Yo asentí. Dejamos la moto en el parking de casa de los tíos de Brody y cuando salimos Brody dijo, mirando su reloj:

"Creo que, aunque vayamos corriendo, no llegamos a cenar en la residencia. ¿Cogemos comida china de camino?"

"Perfecto." Contesté. Entonces, bostecé. Estaba bastante cansado de estar todo el día subiendo y bajando de la moto, de un lado para otro. Aun así, era relativamente pronto. Fuimos hasta el local de comida china, hablando de que otros sitios ver en nuestra próxima ruta turística: La Catedral de San Patricio, el Madison Square Garden, el Federal Hall… También decidimos dedicar un día entero a explorar Central Park. Llegamos al restaurante, compramos la comida. Ya que Brody había bajado a por los desayunos, lo justo era que pagara yo y así lo hice. Cogimos la comida para cenar en casa. Llegamos a la puerta de la residencia, yo me dispuse a abrirla pero Brody dijo:

"Jake… me ha gustado mucho el día de hoy" me miró y sonrió, otra vez. Yo, ingenuo de mí, no vi segundas intenciones en ese comentario, por lo tanto conteste lo que tenía en la cabeza.

"A mí también." Sonreí al más puro estilo Brody, se me estaba pegando. "Tenias razón, Nueva York se ve mejor desde una moto"

Lo que pasó a continuación de eso fue muy rápido y extraño. Brody se acercó hacia mí, con intención de besarme. Yo no puedo decir que no quisiera haberlo hecho, pero en ese momento estaba hecho un lío y mi reacción instantánea fue pararle y apartarme.

"Brody…" Quería haberme explicado, haberle dicho algo más, pero él se tomo mi rechazo de la peor manera posible.

"No. No digas nada. Lo… lo siento. No debería haberlo hecho…" A través de sus ojos pude ver como algo se rompía dentro de Brody.

"No…" No me dio tiempo a decir nada más. Brody había entrado corriendo en la residencia.


	3. El biombo

  **Capitulo 3: El biombo.** **  
**

*Punto de vista de Brody*

La había cagado. Como un campeón, además. Ese momento en el que me agarró más fuerte y la poca importancia que le dio cuando se dio cuenta de que lo había hecho aposta y la complicidad que habíamos tenido todo el día hicieron que mi cabeza volara y se pensara lo que no es. Pensé que quizás Jake podría ser el chico al que no le importaría estar con otro chico. Pero no, lo respetaba y hasta ahí. Y yo había actuando como un completo imbécil.

Subí corriendo hacia mi habitación, tratando de contener las lágrimas, pero para el momento en el que doblé la última esquina hacia ella, ya note como una se deslizaba por mis mejillas.

Llegué a la habitación, abrí la puerta ya dejando que mis lágrimas fluyeran libremente por mi cara. Tenía que buscar una forma de evitar lo inevitable. Si simplemente me quedaba en la cama fingiendo no haber llorado e ignorando todo, iba a ser peor. Iba a ser demasiado incomodo. Entonces lo vi, el biombo. Podía extenderlo de tal manera que Jake no pudiera verme, aunque lo intentara. Lo hice, me tumbé en la cama y di rienda suelta a mi pena. "Contra antes suelte todo, mejor" pensé.

*Punto de vista de Jake*

No supe que hacer. No supe reaccionar. Me quedé ahí parado, en la puerta de la residencia de NYADA, a la intemperie, sin saber que hacer o que decir para solucionar lo que acababa de pasar. Pasaron 15 minutos, que a mí me parecieron 15 horas. Me decidí a entrar y a ir hacia la habitación. Seguramente Brody tampoco sabía que decir y me evitaría. Lo mejor era dejar pasar todo, por lo menos hasta el día siguiente. Me arrastré por los pasillos de NYADA, llevando las bolsas de comida china, que probablemente ya no comeríamos, pensando en si de verdad sería capaz de pasar la noche en la misma habitación que Brody, después de lo que acababa de pasar.

Entré en la habitación. Y no fue hasta que me senté en mi cama y dejé la comida china sobre la mesa, cuando reparé sobre el biombo. Brody lo habría puesto estratégicamente para que no pudiera verle, ni acceder a él de manera alguna. Me puse el pijama y me tumbe encima de la cama, sin deshacerla. No me iba a dormir. Me quedé ahí, en silencio, escuchando mi respiración y la de Brody. Obviamente, él estaba luchando porque yo no me diera cuenta de que estaba o había estado llorando, pero era demasiado evidente. Estaba llorando por mi culpa, porque no le correspondí. Pero no le correspondí, no porque no me gustara, si no porque no sabía del todo que era lo que sentía. Me quedé dándole vueltas al tema, bastante rato. Por el ritmo de su respiración, sabía que Brody no se había dormido tampoco.

*Punto de vista de Brody*

Al rato de llegar yo y tumbarme en mi cama, llegó Jake. Pero para cuando había llegado no me quedaban más lágrimas que verter. Solo quedaban sollozos. Sollozos, por aquello que podría haber llegado a imaginar y que ahora nunca tendría. Empecé a intentar convencerme a mí mismo de que no tenía que deprimirme por esto. Que era como cuando una chica, no quería nada conmigo, o nada más que un par de besos o una noche loca. Jake no quería nada más que una amistad. Entre sollozos y suspiros, fui calmándome y aceptando la realidad. Me senté en la cama, apoyando la espalda en la pared, asumiendo que esa noche no iba a dormir.

*Punto de vista de Jake*

Ya estaba. Lo había decidido. Sabía lo que quería hacer e iba a hacerlo. Me levanté de la cama con bastante decisión que fue desapareciendo conforme avanzaba hacia el biombo. Al llegar, agarré la parte de arriba con la mano y susurré:

"¿Brody? ¿Estas despierto?" Era una pregunta completamente retorica. Sabía que estaba despierto. Fui deslizando mi mano sobre el filo del biombo hasta que llegué a la esquina. Brody no había contestado. Doblé un poco el biombo, lo suficiente como, para que pudiera pasar. Pasé, no se veía nada, solo bultos iluminados parcialmente por la poca luz lunar que entraba por las ventanas. No necesité mucha luz para encontrar lo que buscaba. Sus ojos, azules iluminados por la luna eran reconocibles a metros. Estaba sentado en su cama. Una punzada de culpa me atizó, entonces. Me senté en el borde de la cama opuesto al que el ocupaba.

"¿Podemos hablar?" Seguí susurrando, no sé qué hora sería, pero me parecía que susurrar era lo más conveniente. No hubo respuesta. Solo sus ojos clavados en mi."No me has dejado explicarme antes…" Empecé a seleccionar cuidadosamente las palabras que utilizaba. Por la calle pasó un coche cuyas luces me ayudaron a ver la inexpresividad de la cara de Brody, simplemente mirándome, como si fuera un extraño."Antes… me he apartado porque…" me empezaban a temblar las manos. Tuve que agarrármelas y agachar la cabeza, para disimular, antes de poder seguir."… porque no tengo nada claro." Ya esta, lo solté. Y cuando empiezo a decir la verdad, tengo un problema, me cuesta parar." A mí, nunca me han gustado los hombres" Vi como sus ojos se cerraban, supuse que en muestra de dolor."Pero, desde que te he conocido a ti, algo ha cambiado. No con respecto a todos los hombres, solo contigo" Sus ojos volvieron a clavarse en mí." Es una locura, Brody, nos conocimos ayer." Empecé a gesticular demasiado con las manos, subiéndolas y bajándolas constantemente."Pero no sé. Hay algo en ti, que me atrae y mucho. He luchado contra ello todo el día. Pero después de que te fueras corriendo, antes, he sentido que era lo peor que podía haber hecho" Empecé a acercarme hacia él, poco a poco. "No sé qué es esto, a donde puede llevarnos, ni nada. No sé nada. Pero, viéndote mal este rato" La punta de sus dedos chocó con mis piernas, no podía avanzar más"he descubierto, que me daba igual, que no quería que estuvieras así." No sabía que mas decir. Agaché la cabeza, mirando a mis manos, esperando una respuesta. Brody se movió. Se sentó a mi lado, apoyando sus manos sobre sus rodillas. Yo alcé mi cabeza para mirarle a los ojos. "Di algo, por favor."

"No sé qué decir. No termino de entender a donde quieres llegar con este discurso" Aun hablábamos en susurros. Quise decir algo mas, abrí la boca, pero no salió ningún sonido. No sabía que más decir y era evidente que no me había explicado con claridad.

Aun hoy, no podría decir que parte de mí, tomo el control en aquel momento. Pero fue una de las decisiones de las que nunca me he arrepentido. Estaba mirándole a los ojos, buscando las palabras que definieran lo que sentía y que fueran adecuadas, pero no era capaz de encontrarlas. Entonces, algo dentro de mí me hizo ver cuál era la única forma de explicarme. Apoye mi mano en el colchón, la otra avanzó hasta las rodillas de Brody. Me impulse un poco hacia arriba y le besé. Al principio reaccionó tan sorprendido como esperaba, pero una vez fue consciente de lo que pasaba, su mano apareció en mi nuca, atrayéndome hacia él, para que no parara de besarle, para que no me fuera y sus labios se fundieron con los míos, como dos viejos compañeros de baile, que bailan en sintonía. Su lengua entró en mi boca. Mi lengua jugó con la suya. Su lengua tomó el control y la mía se dejo dominar. El brazo que le quedaba libre, pasó a estar en mi cintura, acercándome a él. Era imposible escapar de ahí, en parte porque no podía, pero principalmente porque no quería. Nuestras lenguas seguían envueltas en su particular lucha, la cual estaba claramente dominada por Brody. En aquel momento, Brody podría haber hecho conmigo lo que hubiera querido. De hecho lo hizo, porque tras un momento en el que deje de ser dueño de mis actos, volví a tomar el control de mi cuerpo, demasiado tarde ya. Brody estaba tumbándose en la cama y yo estaba tumbándome encima suya. Estábamos en un punto de no retorno.

 


	4. No he dicho que pararas

**Capitulo 4:**

*Punto de vista de Brody*

Le había dejado explicarse. Me había costado entenderle. De hecho, no le había entendido del todo. Pero cuando le vi acercarse, cerrar los ojos y besarme, no me hizo falta entender nada más. En el fondo no entendía como habíamos pasado de que me rechazara a que se lanzara, pero no me importaba. Si era eso lo que quería era lo que le iba a dar. No iba a rechazarle, no iba a dejarle ir. Le abracé le acerqué a mí, le besé con más intensidad y me deje llevar. A los diez segundos estábamos tumbándonos sobre mi cama, Jake encima de mí.

*Punto de vista de Jake*

Me estaba dejando llevar. Había encerrado a esa voz que me hacía sentir que estaba mal tener sentimientos por otro hombre. Esa parte que me había hecho rechazar a Brody minutos antes. Ahora le estaba besando, estaba rozando cada parte de su cuerpo. Y me sentía mil veces mejor que negando lo que sentía por él. Seguimos besándonos solo parando para tomar aliento y cada vez que lo hacía volvíamos inmediatamente a besarnos. Era como si nuestros labios nunca pudieran tener suficiente de los labios del otro.

Seguimos besándonos tumbados el uno encima del otro durante un buen rato. De pronto Brody, puso su mano en mi culo y empezó a subir mi camiseta hacia arriba para quitármela. Sabia de sobra a donde estábamos yendo. Yo jamás había tenido relaciones con otro chico, así que no sabía lo que tendría que hacer. Sí, me había dejado llevar por lo que sentía por Brody hasta ese momento, pero de pronto, una sensación de nervios y de no saber qué hacer me invadió. Dejé de besar a Brody y gire mi cabeza hacia su mano, que estaba subiendo mi camiseta. Él lo notó, me soltó un poco y yo me tumbé a su lado, mirando al techo y suspirando.

Brody, se puso a mi altura en la cama y susurró:

"Lo siento, me he dejado llevar demasiado. Hemos ido demasiado rápido"

"No… no es eso. Es que, nunca he hecho nada como esto, Brody" dije mirándole y tumbándome sobre su pecho.

"Aun así, lo siento. No quiero presionarte a hacer nada que no quieras" dijo él y entonces empezó a pasar su mano por mi pelo.

Él aun no lo sabía, pero esa es una de las cosas que más me excitan. Le dejé que siguiera haciéndolo, perdiéndome en la sensación de placer que eso me causaba hasta que no pude más, me incorporé un poco y le besé de nuevo, decidido a dejarme llevar hasta donde hiciera falta. No hicieron falta palabras, la intensidad de mi beso le dijo a Brody hasta donde estaba dispuesto a llegar. Seguimos besándonos y rozando nuestros cuerpos el uno contra el otro, dando vueltas por la cama hasta que los bultos dentro de nuestros pantalones fueron imposibles de ignorar.

Brody se separó de uno de los besos, me miró y me dijo, mordiéndose el labio:

"¿Estás seguro?" No le respondí, simplemente me incline y empecé a besar su cuello por todos los lugares por lo que fui capaz, dejando alguna que otra marca escuchando como su respiración se aceleraba con cada beso y entonces llevé mi mano a su entrepierna donde su miembro estaba erecto y esperando por salir de esos apretados pantalones. Sin parar de besarle, llevé mis dos manos a la cinturilla y de su pantalón y lo desabroché, también baje su bragueta, lleve mis manos un poco más arriba y acaricié sus abdominales definidos por debajo de la camiseta, la cual, cuando empezó a molestarme, levanté hacia arriba y le quité con su ayuda. Cuando se la quitó la tiró al suelo de la habitación, se soltó del beso, por lo que yo volví a su cuello y susurró en mi oído "Me lo tomare como un sí". Y sonrió.

Entonces, Brody agarró todo mi cuerpo con uno de sus brazos, me quitó de encima de ella y me puso de espaldas al colchón, se colocó encima de mí, me besó intensamente, me mordió el labio inferior al final del beso y se fue hacia mi oreja y me susurró al oído con voz sensual:

"No voy a dejar que lo hagas tu todo" Acto seguido me mordió el lóbulo de la oreja. Susurros y la oreja, si ya estaba decidido a llegar hasta el final con Brody esto hizo que fuera imposible cambiar de opinión. Se me puso la piel de gallina, Brody lo vio y volvió a sonreír.

De mi oreja, bajo a mi cuello, beso cada pequeño recoveco en el sin dejar marca alguna, besándolo con extrema suavidad. Mientras hacía esto, se quitó los pantalones quedándose el en ropa interior y empezó a meter sus manos por dentro de mi camiseta. El solo contacto de sus manos con mi torso, hizo que todos y cada uno de los poros de mi cuerpo se estremecieran. No pude reaccionar de otra manera que arqueando levemente mi cuerpo y mordiéndome el labio inferior. Brody tiró de mi camiseta hacia arriba y yo me la quité. Brody empezó a dejar besos sueltos sobre mi torso y yo seguía estremeciéndome de placer. Brody rozó intencionadamente mi miembro y pudo comprobar lo excitado que estaba. Yo, que no podía más, solo pude susurrar un leve:

"Brody… los pantalones… por favor…"

Él siguió besando mi abdomen hasta llegar a la borde de los pantalones, llegó, me miró a los ojos y me desabrochó los pantalones y me los quitó, tirándolos al suelo de la habitación. Volvió a subir hasta mi cara y me beso varias veces diciendo entre beso y beso:

"Eres…perfecto…"

Entonces me fijé en el juego de luces y sombras que la luna hacía en el cuerpo de Brody. Era un espectáculo precioso. Desde sus pies hasta su cara. En aquel momento me hubiera gustado que cualquiera pudiera verlo, pero no, solo podía yo y eso era otra razón por la que me gustaba tanto. Lo abracé y lo acerqué a mi cuerpo todo lo que pude, mientras le besaba. Seguimos besándonos, los dos en nuestra ropa interior un buen rato. Por fin, Brody se decidió y me quito mis calzoncillos tirándolos por la habitación, para luego hacer lo mismo con los suyos. Brody comenzó a estimular mi miembro con la mano mientras seguía besándome. Yo quise hacer lo mismo con él, pero no me dejo. Negó con la cabeza y se señaló a si mismo con la mano que tenía libre.

Al rato, se separó, fue a su mesilla de noche y sacó dos condones, nos pusimos cada uno, un condón. Brody, siguió besándome y bajó al cuello, mientras me puso de perfil y se puso detrás de mí. Yo sabía lo que pasaría después. La diferencia es que esta vez, yo quería que pasara

*Punto de vista de Brody*

Me coloqué detrás de Jake, despacio y sin parar de besarle el cuello y acariciarle el cuerpo. Yo seguía perplejo ante su repentino cambio de opinión y todo lo que vino después, pero traté de hacer todo lo que hice, con todo el cuidado que pude y tratando de hacerle sentir cómodo. Le besé la nuca y noté como se le ponía la piel de gallina y como un escalofrío recorría su cuerpo. Me acerqué a su oreja y susurré:

"Punto débil, ¿eh?"

Jake, simplemente soltó una mezcla de risa y suspiro y asintió. Yo aproveché mi posición para besarle por detrás de la oreja y para morder su lóbulo mientras mi mano volvía a buscar su miembro para seguir estimulándolo. Mis besos bajaron hacia su cuello, me fijé en su piel, morena con un color extrañamente precioso iluminada por la luna, mientras notaba como su respiración se agitaba. Según todo esto ocurría con la mano que me quedaba libre comencé a hacer figuras pasando suavemente mis dedos sobre su espalda. Recorrí su espalda varias veces. En una de esas veces, llegué a su trasero. No reaccionó de ninguna manera. Seguía inmerso en el placer de las otras cosas que estaban ocurriendo. Empecé a jugar con sus nalgas y siguió sin poner objeción alguna.

Llevé la mano que tenía en su miembro hacia mi mesilla para coger el lubricante. Eso hizo que Jake se girara levemente para ver lo que hacía. Dejé el lubricante donde pudiera alcanzarlo fácilmente y aproveché que Jake se estaba girando para besarle en los labios. El me siguió el beso y paró su movimiento, volviendo casi a como estábamos antes. Cuando nos separamos, me quedé mirándole a los ojos y le dije:

"Recuerda, si en cualquier momento quieres que pare, solo dilo" y sonreí.

No sé qué me pasaba siempre que estaba cerca de él, pero me era inevitable el sonreír.

Unté dos dedos de la mano que antes estaba en el trasero de Jake con lubricante y volví a agarrar el miembro de Jake con la otra mano y a estimularlo. Dirigí los dedos untados hacia la entrada de Jake y le dije:

"Jake, ahora tienes que estar muy relajado ¿vale? Voy." Después de esto, empecé a dejar suaves besos por toda su nuca, mientras le estimulaba y empecé a esparcir el lubricante por su entrada. Al principio noté como se estremecía por la temperatura del lubricante, empecé a masajear su entrada suavemente, expandiendo el aceite mientras notaba como la respiración de Jake se aceleraba. No sabía si era buena o mala señal, pero como no se quejó, seguí haciéndolo. Mientras hacía esto, no paré de estimularle y de besarle la nuca. Me dispuse a meter un dedo en su entrada, lo hice con suavidad y no pareció molestarle. Metí y saqué el dedo repetidas veces, esperando alguna mala reacción que nunca llegó. Cuando le creí, preparado, metí otro dedo. Entonces me fijé en que con el puño agarraba la sábana sobre la que estábamos tumbados. Saqué los dedos. Paré todo lo que estaba haciendo, le miré y él al notar que paré todo se giró y me miró.

"¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué paras?" me dijo con media sonrisa dibujada en la cara.

"No sé" Miré hacia su puño, el me entendió"Pensé que algo iba mal"

Jake negó con la cabeza, se incorporó un poco, me beso muy suavemente en los labios, y cuando acabó me dijo:

"Tú solo, no pares ahora"

Yo sonreí, asentí y me embadurné mi miembro con lubricante. Volví a agarrar su miembro, coloqué mi cabeza en su hombro y le penetré por detrás con toda la suavidad que me permitió mi excitación. Le miré de reojo y vi como cerraba los ojos, se mordía el labio inferior y estiraba su brazo hasta llegar a mi trasero y apretarlo contra su cuerpo.

Yo empecé a entrar y salir de él, despacio, aumentando la velocidad muy lentamente mientras seguía masturbándole y giré un poco mi cabeza para besar su cuello y la parte de debajo de su oreja. Seguí masturbándole hasta que soltó un orgasmo y vi como él ya había terminado.

Quise salir de él pero cuando él se dio cuenta de mis intenciones, volvió a estirar su brazo y a apretarme contra su cuerpo. Giró su cabeza para mirarme y me dijo según respiraba fuertemente recuperándose:

"No te he dicho que pares" Me sonrió, se estiro, me besó intensamente y al final del beso mordió con ganas mi labio inferior.

Yo, volví dentro de él, y empecé a salir y a entrar acompasadamente aumentando el ritmo, mientras ambos gemíamos. Al cabo de un rato, llegué al orgasmo el cual solté casi pegado a su nuca. Salí de Jake, le abracé, acercándole a mi todo lo que pude. El correspondió al abrazo, girándose y abrazándome también. Nos quedamos allí tumbados, mirándonos y sonriéndonos como idiotas un buen rato. Finalmente, Jake se estiró, se giró y se quedó mirando hacia arriba. Yo me moví debajo de la sábana, apoye mi cabeza sobre su hombro y mientras Jake me peinaba y despuntaban los primeros rayos de sol de la mañana, nos quedamos dormidos.

 


End file.
